the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrome
Patrome (Pat/ricia and Je/'rome') is the friendship or otherwise romantic pairing of Patricia Williamson and Jerome Clarke. The two went on a date once and had a few laughs, but the date was just for Patricia to make Eddie jealous. Patricia and Jerome are often partners in crime, which has led them to being relatively close friends. Jerome's nickname for Patricia is "Trixie", which she only lets certain people call her, proving that she does trust him. In earlier episodes, Jerome and Alfie often poked fun at Patricia's obsession over Joy's disappearance, but decided to "help" her try and contact Joy. Though their friendship is at times strained, Patricia and Jerome are often willing to help each other and often cut the other a break when others will not. Patricia and Jerome have sort of a brother sister relationship. It is most likely that these two will not get together, as they are both currently dating other people (Patricia with Eddie, Jerome with Joy). To view the real-life pairing of Eugene Simon and Jade Ramsey, see Eugade. View the Patrome Gallery, Videos, and Society pages. Patrome Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *When trying to figure out where Joy is, Patricia asks Jerome and Alfie where they think she might be. Thus, showing she does care what they think, even if it doesn't come off as that. *Jerome suggests she might be able to find her back at the House, and Patricia takes the suggestion. *When Patricia asks everyone how Joy could just disappear as she did, Jerome points out Patricia herself disappeared more than enough times. *Patricia ignores the comment. *Patricia says Joy would have called her, and Jerome said she would have. * They start arguing when Nina walks in. *When Jerome flung his food at Alfie, Patricia started smiling. *Patricia stated Joy would have called her by then, and Jerome said all her talk about Joy was driving him crazy. *After Amber said Mick saw Alfie hang around the girls corridor, Patricia said Alfie wouldn't have the nerve to write "Help Me, Joy" on the mirror and Jerome asked her if they were talking about the same Alfie. *Jerome poked fun at her by saying, "Something sinister has happened to Joy and she was trying to contact you!" which upsets her. *In learning of Patricia's prank of dropping black feathers all over Nina, he was laughing - supporting her idea - and wishing he could have seen her face. *When Amber said she was busy and flipped her hair over her shoulder, Jerome copied her and Patricia began to smile. *In class, Jerome, Patricia, and Alfie high-fived. *When Alfie told Victor that the floors needed a polish he guided Alfie down stairs to get the cleaning supplies, Jerome and Patricia were then left to watch Nina. *When Nina got caught, Patricia began to smile at Jerome. *Patricia was viewing her phone, and Jerome was poking his head over her shoulder. *Jerome supported Patricia's idea of Nina's initiation. * He stood very close to her during Nina's initiation. House of Locks / House of Eyes * Patricia is upset when Jerome (and everyone else) supports Nina after her initiation. This could be interpreted as jealousy. House of Agendas / House of Keys * Jerome came rushing to Patricia when she said she got an email from Joy. * He sat next to her to look at the email. * He rolled his eyes and groaned when she started complaining about how it didn't seem like something Joy would write. * When Patricia saw him grinning, she got annoyed and asked why. * She asked if their bags had been returned. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *During the party, when Jerome and Alfie were going to flirt with girls, the camera cut to Patricia, who looked upset. She could have been jealous. * Both initially refused to defend Nina. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Jerome told Patricia he could help her contact Joy. *They were sitting very close to each other during the talk on the couch. *When Patricia tried to leave the room, Jerome was the one who made her stay both times, when Alfie did nothing. * He puts his hand on her shoulder. * Jerome teases her about how they have 'awoken an evil spirit' the night before. * He gets all up in her face to tease her. House of Intruders / House of Proof * Jerome, along with the rest of the House, comes to comfort Patricia when she freaks out in the night. House of Flames / House of Passages * When Patricia comes into class late, Jerome rolls his eyes at her. * Jerome gives Patricia a look while everyone is giving her the silent treatment at dinner. * He is surprised when she apologizes. * She tells him to shut up, calls him "slimeball" and asked if he was wearing a cologne "eau de cat pee". * He mumbles under his breath after she insults him. House of Cameras / House of Numbers * Patricia has an idea about the cameras, and it includes Jerome (and Alfie). * When Jerome leaves during the sit-down strike, she gets upset and says, "So much for solidarity." * He asks her if something is burning and she gasps and rushes to her food. House of Scares / House of Fakers * Jerome (and Alfie) scares her (and the rest of Sibuna) while they are in the cellar. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Patricia and Jerome had a talk/argument in the bathroom over what happened to Alfie in the cellar. House of Reunion / House of Memories *Patricia and Jerome both went to visit Alfie in the hospital. *When Nina comes up with the lie that Patricia has a boyfriend, Jerome becomes visibly upset and looks very jealous, but says he feels bad for the guy that Patricia is "dating." * They argue a bit while in the hospital. * They sit together during breakfast, while Amber (the only other person at the table) is at the opposite end. House of Drama / House of Codes * Patricia makes fun of him and Alfie when they are stuck in their camel costume. House of Risks / House of Thieves *After Rufus rudely walks up to Patricia and then shoves her away, Jerome asks, "Who was that creep?" *Also, after Patricia left and Fabian, Nina, and Amber followed her, Jerome comments to Alfie about her and everyone leaving. He also seemed a bit upset that Alfie wasn't taking him seriously. House of Arrest / House of Hoax * Jerome, like everyone else, chased after Patricia when she fled the classroom. House of Masks / House of Pursuit *During the Mara and Amber confrontation, Jerome and Patricia were the ones doing the Mara cheer, while Mick wasn't. House of Stars / House of Harsh * Jerome stole Rufus' number off of Patricia's phone. House of Lights / House of Allegiance * Jerome claims not to believe that Rufus kidnapped Patricia, because "at the very least, it would have been a bit quieter around here," House of Revelation / House of Heavy *The Sibuna club tries to keep Jerome safe from Rufus now, and when Nina comes up with a plan, Patricia compliments Jerome's work when he talks to Rufus on the phone. *Patricia seemed angry that Jerome was on Rufus' side, but wanted to protect Jerome from him. * Patricia got angry and claimed that he sold his friends out for money, showing she does think of him as a friend. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Rufus tries to trick Patricia by saying that Joy isn't on their side, but Jerome convinces her it's just a lie, and calls her "Trixie" for the first time in season one. *Jerome only says to not believe Rufus to Patricia in specific instead of everyone else. *When the leave the classroom and Jerome is pointing, it appears that he has his arm around her. * Patricia tells Nina that Jerome is just afraid of Rufus, and that she can't blame Jerome, showing she understands him. * Patricia tells Jerome to "shut up or leave the room" if he won't help them. * Patricia tells Jerome that they don't have money when he tries to make a condition for helping them, and he gives her an angry look. * She calls him loose lips, and he gets upset. * They are the only single students at the end of the episode. * Patricia tells Jerome that they hold the cards, and Rufus doesn't. Anubis Unlocked *In Anubis Unlocked, when Jade was matching pictures with the Patrome pairing, Eugene shouted something like, "The best pairing by far!" * Eugene once said he'd take Jade to a prom, because he likes the idea of their characters together. Season 2 House of Hello / House of Dolls *Jerome laughs when Patricia says "Yes, yes, yes. Anything". *Jerome hands Patricia the milk. *They sit near each other in the attic. House of Spirits / House of Blackmail * Patricia says (sarcastically) while looking at a picture of Jerome "He would make a real pretty lady". House of Myths / House of Nightmares * They stand very close to each-other while watching Amber and Alfie ride away on the cart, so close their shoulders almost touch. * They both laugh when the cart has trouble starting. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak * Patricia is impressed with his ability to clear a room. House of Who? / House of Frauds * Jerome invites Patricia to take part in a challenge. * Patricia indicates to Jerome that she does not have a partner for the challenge and possibly wants to be his. * When Jerome says "It's Eddie!" Patricia looked disappointed and looked at Jerome. House of Chance / House of Divides * Patricia supports Jerome during his Donkey Diner Challenge. * She stands next to him at the table. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Jerome is shocked to see Eddie dancing with Patricia, possibly because of jealousy. *Jerome bets Eddie he can't get Patricia to dance. This means he thinks he knows her well enough that he can bet on her behavior. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Jerome tells Patricia about the bet. * They sat next to each-other at the table. * He laughs at her and tells her he thought she'd take longer to crack. * He gets scared and covers himself when she gets up to dump milk on Eddie. House of Sorry / House of Hex * Jerome got upset when Patricia revealed to everyone that it was Eddie who made Mara go public. * Patricia gets annoyed when Jerome and Amber start losing, like she had been expecting better of Jerome. House of Reflections / House of Stooges *Jerome gives Eddie advice about kissing Patricia. * He comments on her 'big, wet, luscious lips" then goes back and says, "everything but luscious." House of Trades / House of Magic * Jerome reacts to Piper's presence by saying, "Just what we need, two of them," referring to two Patricias. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions * They stare at each-other for a second. * Patricia is annoyed when Jerome kicks her out of the conversation. * He apologizes, saying that they'd be talking about boy things like "Cars and football". * She remarks that he can't drive, as well as the fact that Eddie thinks football is played with tights and a helmet, and leaves them to talk. * Patricia knowing that he can't drive shows she knows things about him. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom * Patricia tells Eddie, that she and Jerome are "very close these days." *Patricia panics when she finds out Jerome was kidnapped by Rufus Zeno. * Patricia went along to rescue Jerome from Rufus Zeno. * When Patricia is about to pull the blanket of the person in the chair, she had a smile on her face, thinking it was Jerome. * When she found out it was Eddie, she frowned and yelled, "EDDIE?!" * When Patricia and Alfie found Eddie she desperately looks at Eddie and asks him: WHERE'S JEROME? * In the finale Patricia and Jerome were seen dancing while Meddie was dancing implying there could be a chance after all. Season 3 House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs * Jerome seems pleased when KT threw cereal at Patricia, after Patricia threw juice at her. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *To get Willow away from Mara, Jerome decides to ask Patricia for help. *After Willow sat down, Jerome looked at Patricia happily and desperately. *Jerome pulls out Patricia's chair for her. *He calls her 'Trish, Patty, PattyCake, and Pattykins." *She threatens to dump milk on his head. *Patricia agrees to help if he helps her with Victor. *Jerome pulls Patricia aside in the hallway. *He threatens her to keep her promise to him or he'd tell Victor she had the key. *Jerome is put in Patricia's group for the eclipse project (along with Joy and Alfie.) *Jerome pulled Patricia aside and asked her if she had succeeded. *She assured that she had. *He tells her that he loves her. *They sit beside each other In class *Jerome and Patricia are revealed as the descendants to wake up Robert Frobisher-Smythe(along with Joy and Alfie). House of History / House of Eclipse *They are both kept on the gatehouse (along with Alfie and Joy). *They both know about Alfie's "blankie." *When Jerome kept claiming that a grandfather clock was under the blanket, Patricia begged him to believe her and Alfie. *They were standing close to each other many times when they were in the gatehouse. House of Possession / House of Greed *They stood next to each other in art class. *Patricia was laughing while reading the pro and con list about Jerome out loud. *She said that his tallness was at least one pro he had. *KT tells Patricia to ask Jerome out to make Eddie jealous. *She calls him a "Slimeball Extraordinaire" *Patricia disagrees at first but does ask him out. *Jerome rejects her, saying that she's as rude as he his and he thinks she's a witch though he has no proof. *Patricia thinks he's afraid of her and seems pretty offended by that. *She calls him a wimp. *Patricia starts to walk away but Jerome tells her to come back, and she does. *He agrees to go out with her. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *He tells her that he knew that they were meant to be since they first met. *He tells her that she looks cute with her little scowl. *Patricia says she hates tuna, and he laughs and says she's funny. *He was wondering how long it was going to take for her to crack. *He calls her Pattycake, and tells her that he 'loves her fiestiness' *She threatens him not to call her Pattycake again. *They seem to be happy watching Alfie and Willow pass by. *Jerome doesn't care that she's trying to make Eddie jealous. *He asks if she is still on for the lunch date and she says, sarcastically, "I'm completely ecstatic." *Patricia didn't care he wanted to prove a point to Mara. *They had a lunch date. * He hands her a cupcake. House of Enemies / House of Surprise *Patricia gave Mara an angry look when she said Jerome was the last person she'd go to because his father was a thief. * Patricia and Eddie shared a look when he left the room and watched him as he did. *Patricia felt bad for Jerome. House of Winning / House of Moonlighting *When Jerome is hurt, Patricia gives him an ice-pack. *She touches his shoulder when giving him an ice-pack. *She gives him a friendly smile while giving him the ice-pack. *Jerome was very grateful. House of Capture / House of Heartbreak *Patricia and Jerome sat close to each other on the couch during the party. * Both seem disgusted with the party. *Patricia was supposed to play 'Mandy' in the show, who was one of the girls Jordan (based off of Jerome) was supposed to date. House of Hog / House of Defeat *Patricia laughs when Fabian flicks food at Jerome. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *When Jerome said he wasn't going to the party, he seemed to be saying it more to Patricia than anyone else. Trivia *They were both tricked and kidnapped by Rufus (separately). *Patricia is the 3rd girl to join Sibuna, and Jerome is the 3rd guy. *Poppy (Jerome's sister) found Patricia's amulet after she lost it playing American Football with Eddie. *Patricia would call Jerome a "slimeball". The only other person she called that is Eddie, her boyfriend. *During the second episode, Jerome pointed out Patricia disappeared many times. *Both of them point out how geeky Fabian is and how goofy Alfie is. And they shared an opinion about Mick (about him being a heart-breaker, or a meat-head, and having nothing in common with Mara). Both have also made fun of Amber and Nina. *At the end of Season 1, they were the only two single people left in the house. *In a lot of scenes they can be seen standing or sitting next to each other, often very close. They also usually sit next to each other during meals. *Patricia and Jerome are the only two characters known to have siblings. They also both tried to keep their siblings a secret. *They are the only Sibuna members during Season 1 who didn't do the initiation (burn an item of theirs). *They are two of the four descendants, along with Alfie and Joy. *They had come on the same scholarship. *They go on a lunch date in House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows, but it was only so Patricia could make Eddie jealous, i.e. fake date *They both love pranking. Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Minor Pairings